


Feel Good Drag

by LateNightConversations



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10046150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightConversations/pseuds/LateNightConversations
Summary: Knowing is only half the battle, especially when it comes to things that are bad for you.





	

_Eleven....Twelve..._

  
Re-racking the weights, Butch absentmindedly rubbed his bicep. It had been a lazy day, boredom and restlessness had driven him to blow off a little steam in the basement gym, which was almost empty this time of evening.

  
Stretching his arms above his head, he took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself for another set, when a voice interrupted him.

“Well, aren’t you just so big and strong.”

Turning, he was met by a shade of blonde other than what he was accustom to. He would have preferred the latter.

“What do you want Domino?” He glanced sidelong at the younger rocket in her form fitting t-shirt and short jogging shorts. She looked like she had barely broken a sweat, he was almost certain that she hadn’t come to the gym for a workout.

“What? Is it a crime to admire the physique of a fellow teammate?”

He rolled his eyes at her mock innocence. “What do you really want?”

“I’m bored. Come back to my room?”

“Nah, I’ll pass.”

“Please?”

Butch eyed her suspiciously. “What’s your angle?”

She pouted. “Nothing, Besides what else are you going to do…hang out with that insufferable Cassidy? Besides….I have a bottle of tequila.”

“She’s really not that bad.”

He was only met by silence and a disbelieving stare.

Butch glanced around the room, realizing they were the only two remaining in the gym. “Ok, fine. One drink.”

Closing the space between them, she ran a finger down the chest of his sweaty shirt. “You won’t be disappointed.”

“Whatever. You better have limes.”

 

* * *

 

Idly tapping his fingers along the counter top, Butch studied the side of the fridge as Domino went about pouring a couple shots and slicing a lime. There was little of interest. A menu for the local teriyaki joint, a hastily scrawled reminder for a meeting with Giovanni later this week, and a few kitschy magnets.

“You ready?”

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Taking the shot glass from her, he stared into the liquid. For a moment, he questioned the whole situation. He and Domino most definitely didn’t run in the same social circle, hell they rarely even interacted at all, and yet here he was having a shot with her. It was odd to say the least.

“Just going to stare at it or what?”

Arching an eyebrow Butch glanced across the counter. “No salt?”

“Unnecessary evil.” The blonde replied, tossing her shot back.

Scowling for a moment, Butch tossed his own shot back, grimacing slightly at the burn as he reached for a lime wedge. “Jesus, I thought you said this was the good stuff!”

Domino started to pour another round. “It is. You’re probably just used to drinking cheap swill.”

Grabbing the first shot she poured, Butch tossed it back. “Nah, still tastes like shit.”

Watching Domino take her second shot, he couldn’t help but notice a small amount miss her mouth, the small bead of booze slipping down the side of her face and down her neck. He subconsciously licked his lips. “Look, thanks for the drinks, but I really ought to get back to my room.”

“Got a hot date with that partner of yours? I mean I don’t blame you, I’ve heard stories. Girl’s a down right freak.”

“Hey! She’s not like that!”

Domino slapped his arm playfully. “Calm down, I’m kidding.”

Butch glared at her. “Well, I don’t find it very funny. Look I gotta go, I left for the gym a while ago, Cass is probably wondering where I am.”

“What is she your keeper? Live a little.” Closing the space between them, she leaned in, her lips brushing against his ear as she spoke once more. “And speaking of the gym…I think I could still use a little more of a work out.”

Swallowing hard, Butch intended to push her back, but his arms didn’t seem to want to cooperate. He opened his mouth to make some sort of protest, but his counterpart was quick to silence him, her mouth on his as she pressed him against the wall.

 

* * *

 

The black satin sheets were cool against his back, as his hands gripped her thighs. She rocked her hips against his with expert precision. She made it perfectly clear she knew exactly what she was doing.

“Oh god…” she moaned, her hands bracing herself against his chest.

Butch watched her head loll back, he could feel her begin to close in on him. A devilish grin crossed his lips as he used her preoccupation to his advantage, pushing her back, and entering her in one swift motion as he crushed her lips in an unyielding kiss.

Breaking away from his lips, Domino gripped his shoulders. “Fuck…don’t stop.”

Propping himself up a bit, He gripped the satin sheets in his hands, focusing his eyes on the headboard as he pounded into her. Even as she closed in on him completely, her body arched up against his, moaning incoherent things he didn’t not stop.

It wasn’t until he felt her nails rake down his back did he allow himself to give into the sensation of it all.

“Oh shit….” He murmured to himself, biting his lip. He let go of the sheets and gripped her hips, pinning them to the mattress, as he felt his body go rigid with one last thrust. “Fuck….Cass…”

He released her hips, and leaned in to kiss her, his lips almost brushing hers a few times, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. He rolled to his back, the sheets cold as ice against his heated skin, as he waited for his breathing to even out.

“Are you serious?” Domino gave a breathless sardonic chuckled.

“I…uhhh…sor…sorry.” Sitting up, he pulled his boxers and gym shorts back on. “Ok, I really think I should leave now.”

Domino retrieved her underwear, and pulled them on, not at all modest about her nudity she rummaged topless through her night stand. “ I don’t know how anyone could ever make this a habit, but something about one after sex is just amazing.” She produced a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from the drawer. She pulled Butch’s shirt over her head, as she opened the window, sitting on sill. “One for the road?”

Butch hesitantly took the cigarette, and lit it inhale deeply, blowing the smoke out the window.

“If I would have known you were that good in bed, I would have tried this out on you a long time ago.” Domino chuckled, breaking the awkward silence that had settled over them.

“So that’s your game huh?” Butch tapped ash from the end of the cigarette out the window. “ Well…it’s been a while.”

Domino nodded in agreement. “You’ve got it bad for her, don’t you? Does she even know?”

Butch shook his head. “I doubt it, and don’t you dare go opening your mouth about any of this. Got it?”

“Secret’s safe with me.”

Snuffing the cigarette out on the sill, Butch tossed the butt out the window. “ I hope so. Thanks for the smoke, and you can keep the shirt.”

Watching his retreating form, Domino rolled her eyes and chuckled to herself. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

 

Curled up on couch, Cassidy flipped through the pages of a magazine, skimming the articles until one caught her attention. _10 tips guaranteed to drive him wild._ She rolled her eyes and chuckled dryly. “Yeah right. I’m so sure.”

  
She heard a key in the lock, and glanced up for a moment as a shirtless Butch entered. She went back to looking over the article.

“Where have you been?” She asked flatly.

“At the gym.”

“This whole time?”

“Yeah.” He rummaged through the cupboard for a glass, filling it at the sink.

Glancing up from the magazine, she noticed the faint scratches on his back. She arched an eyebrow. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, just really got in a groove I guess.” He set the glass down on the counter. “I’m beat though, gonna hit the shower.”

Tossing the magazine down on the table, Cassidy rose to her feet. “Well, I’m going to bed.”

“Alright, night Cass.” Butch called over his shoulder, pausing at the bathroom door.

“Hey Butch.”

“What?”

“I don’t know who she was, but I guarantee I’m a better lay.”

“Cass….” Butch turned just in time to watch her shut her bedroom door. He shook his head as headed into the bathroom. What a hell of a day.


End file.
